


eventually

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Kei wants to relax. That's all he wants. But his mind was just noisy, noisy, noisy, and as soundless as it could be, all at the same time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	eventually

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have to finish "Was it Fate, Knowing You?" but I've been busy lately and lack of inspiration led to that being on hold. So here's a drabble instead, thought up at 5 am in the morning.

Kei wants to relax. That's all he wants. But his headphones are out of battery, and too far away to reach on his own. Really, it was just sitting on his desk. But it felt miles and miles away, and his mind was just noisy, noisy, noisy, and as soundless as it could be, all at the same time.

"Hi," appears a familiar face, a small smile filling his vision as the covers get pulled down from his face, and he can breathe a little easier. Kei says nothing, only watching as the familiarity in his life wraps himself around him, and he leans his entire weight onto him, sighing.

His mind was noisy, but all he could hear was the soft voice that flowed through his ears, grounding him, warming him, loving Kei, despite his not-so-grandeur state.

He loves that voice.

Usually, he can function while feeling the way he does. Go to school, go to practice, but his energy and entire being just feels _off._ Lackluster in responses and reactions, and just barely getting by, because he has to. Jotting down notes that end up being nothing but scrawls of kanji that he can't read, and even his own name seems as muddy and unfocused as he feels. Those are his bad days, and Tadashi titters by his side constantly for those times, helping him despite his protests and weak-willed attempts to stop him.

He knows that Tadashi knows exactly what kind of day this is, and he knows that he knows what to do for him when he can't muster the energy to do anything himself. He can't be bothered to get ready for their usual Saturday practice, so he skips, and so does Tadashi, just for him. He feels bad about it, because he knows how hard Tadashi works, how much he values this time. But this isn't something he can help, and Tadashi always stresses that he's there for him. These are his really bad days.

Eyes lidded and mind buzzing quietly, he leans into the hug, burying his nose into the crook of his neck, feeling nothing but warmth and a slight peak of what he thought was relief.

All throughout the day, he rolls on his bed, humming non-committally to Tadashi's seemingly endless chatter, watching him attempt to play Pokémon in some challenge he set for himself, and he even smiled when they both fell over, from Tadashi trying so hard to reach over to the desk from where he was situated on the other side of Kei, sandwiched between him and the wall. Tadashi only pulled him back up onto the bed, and they laughed, before moving to cuddle once more.

Sometimes Kei hated himself for being like this, but he was always told that he wasn't at fault. He didn't have to worry so much, because he will always have his pillars of support by his side. One of the major ones being the light of his life, the stars that scattered across the sky, hanging together with his moon. And so he blindly shoved himself into that pillar, waiting for reassurance that he could pick up on and take for himself if he ever found himself alone with his thoughts once more.

At the end of the day, he moves on his own for once, and when Tadashi is enveloped in a tight, tight hug, that's how the other knew that he was eventually going to be okay. But until that "eventually," arrived, he was going to be there, and even after.

He'll always be Kei's main source of happiness, after all. 


End file.
